The invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly, to an implementation producing the combined effect of a pulling finger massager with lateral skin stretching machine. While not limited thereto, the invention finds special application when applied to the scalp. Since scalp skin is relatively tightly drawn over the skull, the side motion, combined with an upward pull, provides the same stimulation benefits obtainable from an experienced masseur.
Various devices exist which will stimulate the skin, some which are handheld. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,792 to McCready describes a device in which the skin is contacted with bristles which are mounted on a floating plate which is vibrated normal to the skin. Varients of this device exist in which the plates containing bristles in fixed relationship to each other are vibrated parallel to the skin surface. Such devices, when applied to relatively tight skin structures such as the scalp, tend to impart horizontal skin tension and compression forces.
In a device for scalp massaging, Kahn in U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,980, moves a group of skin contacting fingers laterally toward a stationary group of similar fingers. Thus, achieving a reciprocating horizontal skin squeezing motion.
The desirability of a “pulling massage” in which the fingers apply lateral pressure while pulling off in normal direction away from the skin, is noted by Shinagawa and Nozato in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,571. In their device, a pair of annular massaging implements are mounted on supporting members so as to be rotatable around an axis eccentric to and inclined with respect to a driving shaft. The resulting pinching and pulling motion is said to produce the same massaging effect as a manual pulling massage.
Real finger action however, frequently adds a lateral vibratory motion superimposed upon a gentle squeeze and pull motion in which the fingers do not lose contact with the skin. Such motion thus will produce large area horizontal skin stretch, as well as localized normal pull. The combined action will thus provide both improved blood circulation and increased pleasurable stimulation.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.